nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctuary of Petram
The Sanctuary of Petram was an alliance led by Shag (New Shaggleton). A unique, first-of-its-kind alliance, it consisted of factions, former alliances that joined SoP in exchange for defense, protection, and an identity within Petram. The factions were promised adequate autonomy to lead their own operations, and defense by the SoP in times of war. When the entire SoP fell under attack by a foreign nation, the entire alliance banded together to protect themselves (as would any other alliance, but that's not the point). SoP's simple yet efficient government consisted of one major role: the Representative. These were usually either faction leaders (former alliance leader) or the most powerful elites. Representatives, as their name implied, represented their faction in making decisions regarding the entire alliance. They were also important pillars of the alliance, with roles in communication and war. At the time of SoP's disbandment, three factions existed: New BRICKS, TGG21, Gucci Gang; many unallied members were also part of SoP. However, SoP previously consisted of many more factions including The Enclave, the United Nations of Germany, the Greatest Countries Faction, the Quantum Theory, the Confederacy of Independent Nations, and more. SoP enjoyed a powerful position in the community. It regularly fluctuated between 3rd to 6th on the alliance leaderboard, and was a UPA Founding Member. A regular partaker in justice operations for its own sake and the UPA's, SoP was known as a fighter for justice. After talks between SoP's founder, Shag, and The Branding Equestrians founder, Par, began in May 2018 about a merge, the Paladins of Petram (PoP) were formed in early July. PoP is largely a spiritual reincarnation of both SoP and TBE, utilizing important concepts of SoP's governance like the Faction System. The Sanctuary Faction of PoP in particular lives on and strives to follow the ideals of the former SoP. Diplomacy Pacts and Agreements The Sanctuary of Petram, as noted in the beginning, is a peaceful '''alliance, though it will defend its members, hence "Sanctuary". The SoP is a founding member of the '''Union of Petramic Alliances, an inter-alliance mega treaty that currently consists of Senatus Populus Que Romanu, the Sui Generis Order, the Sanctuary of Petram, the Branding Equestrians, the Union of Nations, the Celtic Union, and Skaikru. Together the UPA is considered by many to be the most powerful entity in the game, besides Stian himself. In addition to the UPA the SoP also has friendly relations with other smaller alliances. We take it as our responsibility to ensure justice and balanced, fair relations among Petram, and therefore we will protect other alliances from unjust threats even if they do not concern us. Conflicts Operation Chicken Strike The Sanctuary of Petram has not seen that much conflict, as it is a peaceful alliance, however, recently, operation Chicken Strike has been initiated. https://app.nationsgame.net/war/2894 . This war is SoP's first major conflict, and Operation Chicken Strike's goal was to stop the alliance REEEEEE from raiding smaller nations, as the SoP is a sanctuary. Operation Chicken Strike was a success- a debriefing can be found in the (now-deleted) forums. Operation Sunset Never happened. Operation Vindicta The SoP's leader, Shag, was inactive for a week, and though their nation was paused, the feature was broken allowing various Tier 4s to successfully invade him. When Shag returned he exacted his revenge in Operation Vindicta, a currently ongoing operation which targets the alliance Caseus Ordinis Magno, led by Telaphicar, and the rogue nation Clarence River. Operation Malteser The alliance Jeff had provoked three members of the UPA, namely SPQR, TCU, and the SoP. Therefore, the entire UPA declared war on Jeff. This operation's main target switched dramatically after Jeff reformed into the Allied Powers Pact (APP) and proposed peace, but a rogue member, Fatboy (Rowdy, now deleted), became extremely hostile to UPA alliance leaders. Therefore, a campaign was run against him which was a massive success. NATO + Remembrance Conflict Torlian (Wally), a member of the alliance Remembrance, caused significant public dispute after spreading false rumors throughout Discord. After arguing with Shag, she tried to start a rebellion against the UPA, drawing the NATO Republic, a former UPA member, with them- resulting in their kick from the UPA. Therefore, the UPA is currently at war with both parties. Although the operation is ongoing, it is clear that neither Fegelein's forces (leader of NATO) or Remembrance's members are a match for the UPA. They have been defeated several times and don't stand a chance. Evidence from their secret archives show that Fegelein plans to walk away from Nations very soon, something that many others would appreciate given the chaos he has caused. Sri Lanka joined too. Shag War II (Note: The following will be told from Qiming the Great's perspective) After the RemNATO conflict was drawing to a close, tensions in the New BRICKS - SoP alliance began to grow. With the recent merge with the Branding Equestrians (PoP), they were more fractured than ever. By then there were only 2 members of New BRICKS left, Qiming and Wargame. Tensions continued to grow. New BRICKS began actively planning for war, with the support of the Order of Eirini. Then came Shag War II. After Qiming had flirted a lot with the idea of 'Nebrexit', Shag was super angry for some reason, and he kicked Qiming from PoP. Qiming was going to be inactive for a while and didn't want Shag chain annexing him, so he fled to the Union of Slavic States, a UPA alliance. But then, USS disbanded, and during the brief window between Qiming in USS and UoN, Shag War II began. Pretty much the whole of PoP jumped on to Qiming. There were a few battles, the Incan Republic would try to hold its ground and also contact allies. Soon, however, it was exposed that both Shag and Par had done illegal activities involving the market and they were banned. After this, Shag War II mostly ended. Once Shag War II ended, PoP's successor, UPP and New BRICKS signed an MDP. New BRICKS Faction New BRICKS, originally called BRICKS before it was merged with The Union of Middle-Petram, was a tier 2 alliance consisting of Incan Republic, Nautilus, Abassi, Paxlornia, Everest, and IronWorks Inc., when it merged. Today, it has grown and evolved to encompass the nations of Incan Republic, Boss, Weherpo, Everest, Navia Imperiala, and Cuban Empire. It is led by Qiming, and it has it's own discord, own mechanisms (such as the NBRWS (New BRICKS Readiness for War Status), message chain, etc.), own rules, and it's own pacts, such as the Order of Eirini and a Mutual Defense Pact with the Knights of Petram. Category:Diplomacy Category:Alliances Category:Stuff